Cross Our Hearts and Hope to Live
by Angelwriter84
Summary: Stinkie seems sad; Stretch and Fatso wonder why. Casper and Kat find objects that the Trio has been hiding away. When a new ghost comes into town to substitute for Ms. Banshee, they find that the objects might be connected to the truth behind his father's death. But why is Kibosh so upset when the new teacher meets Stinkie? Based on the 1995 Casper movie, not Casper's Scare School.
1. Prologue Chapter 1: Stories that Stink

**A/N: I do not own Casper. All of the characters except a few OCs that might pop up (I'll do my best to point them out), the settings, and some references are owned by Universal and affiliated companies. This fanfic will have Kibosh and Snivel in it, but it is not a Scare School fic. It is based on the 1995 Casper movie with a few appearances from characters that were in spin-off movies and TV shows. **

**So, we'll get started! I'll try not to keep you long on this note but it's my first Casper fanfiction. I've always loved Casper and wondered about the characters. But I have to say, the movies have fairly inconsistent storylines. I try to stay true to the movies, but it looks like I'll just have to pick a few and do my best. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**I won't spoil this first part in the beginning. I tried to make it fairly obvious who the characters are. Any guesses? Haha. Anyway, I'm very interested in how you interact with the story, so please feel free to let me know how I'm doing or offer thoughts. I write these for practice. Enjoy!**

**PS- On Spooky and Poil: Spooky is actually the Trio's other nephew. He has been appearing off and on since early Casper shows. But you probably know him from either the Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper or Casper's Haunted Christmas. And Poil... Well... She's almost always with Spooky in these. Ms. Banshee is their ghost teacher in a small abandoned schoolhouse in Friendship, Maine. **

**Prologue **

_Asylum; Maine_

It's a heart-breaking thing to see the eldest, the strongest one of the family, slump against a wall in tears. The same could have been said for the two youngest brothers at Whipstaff Manor in Friendship, Maine as the form of their dead nephew appeared before them. The child appeared in hysterics, just as scared of them as they were of it. It never spoke, even if they begged it to. All it could do was cry, and hover, and make noise. And, slowly but surely, it was driving them as mad as they thought their fourth brother had been.

"He wasn't crazy!" the eldest wailed, covering his ears like a child. "We let them throw him in that place and he wasn't crazy!"

The younger brothers flinched as they watched him cry. He had been the most reluctant to believe them. The "living dead" was unheard of in 1792, and he wouldn't hear of it. Even when the child began appearing to them after they took their fourth brother, the child's father, away. And now, he'd seen it too.

"We've been trying to tell you," the second brother said gently. He spread his small hands, desperately trying to get the point across. The oldest just drew a shaky breath and ran a hand through his black hair, violet eyes cutting in the direction of the child.

"He won't hurt you," the third brother tried. His large frame partially hid the child's spirit from view. When he moved aside, they could see it hovering there. Crying, as usual. "He's actually a lot like…our nephew was before…. If he wasn't so afraid…."

The second brother knelt in front of the oldest brother, green eyes shiny and desperate. " He was right all along. Are you with us _now_? We've got to get them out of that asylum _tonight _or they'll…"

But the oldest brother couldn't accept it. He sprung to his feet. His tall, lanky form quickly melted into the dark hallways of the manor.

"Nothing's going to happen to them in there and nothing ever _will_! We should only be worried about one of them, anyway. The sooner you get that through your head, the better!"

And the two younger brothers were left standing alone in the dark stairway of the manor. When they turned around, the child was already gone.

"So what are you going to do now?" the third brother asked.

But there was no response. Just the distant sound of the child's droning from somewhere inside the manor. And when the third McFadden brother turned around, the second brother was gone. The only other noise was the sound of the open doors swinging in the howling wind.

**Chapter 1 **_**Stories that Stink**_

_Stinkie: Whipstaff Manor_

Stinkie shook his head and leaned his elbows on the kitchen table, staring out the window into the eerie night sky. It was a clear night. A night he would usually spend haunting with his brothers. In fact, he'd gone to Mexico with them. But he just wasn't feeling it tonight. Sometimes a ghost just reached the point where they just didn't have the "heart to haunt." He guessed that was it.

His brothers seemed to shrug it off. They moved on to Italy, and he returned home and hovered at the kitchen table, wondering what he was going to do now.

It sounded like Kat and Dr. Harvey were around. But Kat was probably doing her own thing and Stinkie felt a little too melancholy for a visit with Dr. Harvey right now. He didn't really want to "talk about his feelings." Something might slip. Then Stretch would be mad.

Just then, Casper hovered into the kitchen with his cousin and one of his other classmates from ghost school. Stinkie guessed it was for some class assignment. Spooky, their other scrappy nephew who loved to haunt, wouldn't be caught alive with Casper outside of school unless it was to tease him. And Poil, Spooky's goulfriend, was like Casper in the sense that she couldn't scare a fly. She was too sweet. The Trio joked on a regular basis that she wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

Stinkie turned to Casper, relieved that his nephew was home for once.

"Hey, Bulbhead, How about some food, huh?"

Poil glanced at a loaf of bread on the counter, blonde hair shining in the moonlight. Her blue eyes were wide; she looked like Casper when he thought he was in trouble. "What about it?"

Stinkie sighed, not even bothering to answer the question. Casper flew over to the stove, grabbed the handle of a stew pot, and sat it down in front of him. "Chicken stew," he announced.

Spooky hovered over while Stinkie dipped some into his bowl. "Thought ya'd be out hauntin' wit da others, Uncle Stinkie."

Stinkie tore off a large chunk of the bread and took a bite out of it. "Got tired out. Takin' a break," Stinkie said shortly.

Casper hovered over and sat on the table next to his bowl. Stinkie glared at him to show he wasn't too happy about him being in the way of his food.

"Well, turns out we're lucky one of you came back early. You three know _just _when to show up," he laughed nervously.

Stinkie slit his eyes and chewed his food a lot more slowly. He knew sweet talk when he heard it.

"Whadd'ya want?" he sighed.

All three adolescent spooks grinned innocently. Each whipped a paper and pen out of nowhere as an answer. Stinkie stared at them.

"Lem'me eat first."

"But uhh… Class starts in thirty minutes and it's kinda, haha, due tonight?" Spooky said timidly.

Stinkie held up his hands. "Oh, now wait. We only raise one kid in this manor and it's _him_."

They all flinched when he pointed at Casper.

"B-b-but…" Spooky stuttered. "Ms. Banshee said you's still my legal guardians. You's three enrolled me, remember?"

Stinkie rested his chin on his hand. _Oh yeah. _Spooky didn't have any parents that chose to stay behind. Just them. In fact, they weren't sure why Spooky himself stayed. But the kid did fine on his own. He did so well that they usually forgot they were considered his guardians.

Stinkie shrugged it off. "Oh yeah, you are part of the family, ain't ya? But I don't remember nuttin' about _her_-"

"You're my ghostfathers, remember?" Poil said innocently.

That got Stinkie. He turned to Casper. "What tha-"

"You're kind in charge of her, too. Because she doesn't have parents, either. Don't you three remember anything?" Casper whispered.

Stinkie blinked. He gave up and took the papers because he wasn't in the mood.

"How come we've never had to sign anything for you two before?" he asked Spooky.

Spooky was intimidated by his tone. "Well, the way Ms. Banshee puts it, nuttin' ever had to go outside a' 'da classroom befores. She says this has to go all the way to Ghost Central."

Stinkie stopped. "To Kibosh?"

When they all shrugged, he sighed and put down the pen. "What's it for?"

The last time he signed something without looking at it, it was a bad report card of Casper's and the next thing he knew, Casper's Stealth Insurance went through the roof. He thought Stretch was going to kill him _and _Casper all over again.

Casper scratched and shrugged. "Ms. Banshee's, ahh, going away for a while. That's a form saying that you know we're getting a long-term substitute, and that you'll attend a parent-teacher meeting with her and the other parents when she gets here."

"Let me guess! Whoever signs has to go," Stinkie said.

They all nodded. He pushed the papers away. "If Ms. Banshee's going away, I ain't-"

"She's coming back," Casper said. "She really needs to go, Uncle Stinkie."

Stinkie sighed. Stretch and Fatso would be so mad if they found out he signed these papers. They all had a "heart" for her, so to speak.

"That's too bad," he said quietly. "Let your Uncle Stretch look at them, alright? I-"

"Uncle Stretch does everything!" Casper interrupted. "Besides, they're not here and it's due tonight. He'll probably just make you or Uncle Fatso sign it, anyway."

Stinkie huffed, purposefully blowing a cloud of green stink in his nephew's face as he took the papers and started to sign. "Why'd ya wait until the last minute?"

"We've been trying to catch you guys for a week!" Casper exclaimed.

"You're never home," Poil said innocently.

Stinkie spoke to Poil, but kept his tone sarcastic to get Casper's attention. "Well, since Casper won't scare, his Stealth Insurance takes a heck of a lot of haunting hours-"

Casper rolled his eyes and snatched the papers out of his uncle's hand. "Don't start. I've heard enough of that for an afterlife…"

Stinkie chortled and turned his attention back to the food. "Ain't you late for school, or something? What's it take for a ghost to eat around here?"

Spooky and Poil left immediately when they noticed the time. Only Casper stayed behind.

"Uncle Stinkie, is something wrong?"

"No, just hungry."

"Oh. Well, can I take this to school?"

He handed Stinkie an old handmade storybook titled _Stories that Stink_. Stinkie smirked and took the all-too-familiar book. He flipped through the pages he had written himself. Carefully thought out stories of _Cinderella_, _Rumplestinkskin_, and many more alternate stinky tales.

"Where'd ya find it?" Stinkie asked.

"In the library."

Stinkie debated. Almost anyone would say the stories took little to no effort, but they were actually quite time consuming. He handed the book back to Casper.

"Yeah. But don't lose it or I'll stink you out of the manor, Bulbhead."

Casper took it back. "Uncle Stinkie?"

"What?" Stinkie asked, exasperated.

"Why is the first chapter in different handwriting?"

"Huh?"

"You know. _Cinderella_?"

Stinkie shrugged. "The book was a gift. _Cinderella _ain't mine. A friend wrote it. Got me started writing them."

"One of the Trio?"

Casper realized how ridiculous the question when he saw Stinkie's facial expression.

"No…" Stinkie answered as Casper laughed. "Ain't you late for school, Shortsheet? If Ms. Banshee comes in here screamin' at me, I'm tearing up your papers."

"Gone," Casper said.

Just as he flew out the window, Kat and Dr. Harvey pranced into the kitchen like they owned the mansion.

"You're back early." Kat sat down as Stinkie made himself another bowl.

"Well, Stinkie! What's for dinner?" Dr. Harvey asked.

"Casper made chicken stew," Stinkie said.

Kat peered into the pot. "How much did you _eat_?"

Dr. Harvey begrudgingly took what little bit was left of the bread. "Stinkie. By yourself?"

"What can I say? Goes right through me."

He briefly eyed the large pile of chewed up food on the floor, usually the size of Fatso's pile. He smirked when Dr. Harvey and Kat glanced at each other in disgust.

Stinkie took the opportunity to float out of the kitchen before Dr. Harvey could ask any more questions. He went to the bedroom his shared with brothers and pulled a box out from under his bed. He hadn't touched it in years. Each of his brothers had one, though he didn't know what they had in their boxes. That was one thing they kept private from each other. Stinkie fished around until his fingers closed a small, heart shaped golden locket.

He slid the box back under the bed and ran his thumb over the delicate design on the front. He started to press the small button on the side that opened it, then stopped when a familiar voice sounded from somewhere in the distance.

"_Please, take it. Keep it for me. I trust you and… if they find out I have it…. Well…." _

Stinkie startled and looked around the cold, quiet room. And then, for the first time in a while, he burst into tears.

...

_Stretch_

Stretch and Fatso whirled into Whipstaff Manor later on that night, whooping and cackling about their haunting adventures in the countries they visited. They soared through Whipstaff and flung open the bedroom door, still laughing.

"Hey, Stinkie. We-" Stretch stopped when he found his younger brother already asleep in his stinky bed, oddly still and sad-looking.

"What?! It's only 2 in the morning! This is such a boring manor…" Fatso whined.

Stretch started to leave the room, then turned back when something around his brother's pillow glinted in the moonlight. When he floated closer, he spotted a small gold chain hanging out from under Stinkie's pillow.

"What tha-"

He grabbed the tiny chain, gave it a gentle tug, and held it up in the air when Stinkie didn't budge. Stretch squinted at it. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Is this why Stinkie seemed so upset?

Fatso seemed to recognize it instantly. His golden eyes widened in recognition and…compassion? He reached out like he was going to take it, but didn't touch it. Then he looked back at Stinkie.

"Aww…."

…

_Kat_

Kat huffed and looked to see how many pages she had left of the chapter she was supposed to read for class the next day. Eight pages. One less than five minutes ago. Why did _The Scarlet Letter _have to be filled with so many boring details? She was never going to finish.

She'd just slammed the book shut when Casper barreled through the wall with some of his ghost schoolmates.

"Kat! You gotta help me!"

He slammed a soaking wet book down on the pile of homework she'd just finished. Kat dove for it. "_Casper!_"

Casper ignored her. "It's my Uncle Stinkie's! He wrote it himself and Spooky made me drop it and he's going to cross me over…" Casper cried.

Spooky floated away from the blonde ghost to speak in his own defense. "Hey! I didn't know! Okay?"

Kat looked at the cover. She could just make out the title. _Stories that Stink. _

"Hey, Kat. I need-" Her father stopped in the doorway when he found all the ghosts hovering in her room. "Casper? I thought your class met on Tuesday nights."

They all stared helplessly when the paper with the title of the book melted off and fell to the floor in a hopeless soaking glob. Casper freaked out and tried to pick it up. It tore in half.

Spooky gulped. "Well, Casper. We's can consid'a ourselves crossed over."

**So what do you guys think? Good? No? It's my first Casper fanfic, so I'd love to know what you think of it. Please R&R if you get the chance. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and am always happy to take suggestions/answer questions. **

**-Angelwriter84**


	2. Chapter 2: Mirrors

**Hey guys, so just in case you're wondering what these edits are about, I just remembered that Casper's father is somewhat name in the movie with the initials "J.T." I've been calling him Victor, but I decided to change it to Jasper. Sorry. I like to try to stick as close to the movie as possible. Enjoy! Chapter 3 will be fixed and Chapter 4 should be up soon. Thanks! **

**Chapter 2 Mirrors**

_Asylum, Friendship _

Gas fumes. Green and thick and heading straight for the lungs. They slipped under the cracks in the walls and through the bars on the doors of the asylum. She watched as dozens of patients paced back and forth in a frenzy; some stared up at the ceiling, and some banged their heads against the walls in fits of madness.

She was used to that, so she didn't bother with them. She was watching Jasper McFadden. He was the only one there she believed to still be sane, and he was the only friend she had. He wasn't pacing or staring. He wasn't even horrified like she was. He just accepted it.

"They're going to use gas this time," he whispered quietly. He walked away from the door and the other patients. She followed, stunned by the news. He sat down on one of the cots and leaned his elbows on his knees. She couldn't sit. She just wished she had a window so she could see the moonlight one last time.

_We're going to die._

McFadden ruffled his already messy black hair. "I'll never be able to help my son…."

"But you'll be with your wife," she said quietly.

And, for the first time since they'd been there, she thought she saw him smile.

"I will," he said, "and you'll finally hear what your father has to say."

She had to laugh a little because that's why she was thrown in there in the first place, then she grew sad. She felt torn between life and death. "But what about-"

Just then, the second McFadden brother burst into the room. She gasped and leapt into his arms, nearly knocking him over though she was much smaller than he was. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you," he huffed.

She pulled back so she could look into his gentle green eyes. "You came back," she whispered.

"We can't leave you here," he said, turning to his younger brother. "It's not right."

Jasper nodded quietly. It was unclear whether he was truly accepted the apology. "How did you get in here?"

"I had to come through the chimney. The gas… We're…"

"Trapped," Jasper finished.

"No," the second brother answered. "We can still climb up. The gas hasn't reached the back of this place yet. There's a rope we can use to climb and… my other brother is waiting at the top. We can still make it, but we have to hurry!"

Jasper searched his brother's face. "And the other brother?"

His brother hesitated, then sadly shook his head. She was sorry to hear that, but both she and Jasper knew the oldest McFadden brother would be least likely to see the truth. And even if he did, he might not accept it. He'd come with his brothers to visit Jasper a few times. She'd only met him twice. He seemed skeptical of her at first. But something in the way she talked must have convinced him that she really _wasn't _crazy. She'd never forget the way his cold, violet eyes softened. From then on, he always did his best to make her smile.

As soon as he and Jasper opened the door to the chambers, a thick cloud of green gas clouded the room. She took a step back in fear, blue eyes wide and frightened. She didn't want to die this way.

Both brothers slammed the door shut, coughing and gagging from inhaling the gas. The second brother recovered and took off his jacket, green eyes burning with determination.

"I think we can still beat it," Jasper said.

The second brother offered her his jacket. "Cover your mouth with this. Don't breathe in that gas."

She took the jacket. "But what about you-"

Before she could even finish, she found herself being dragged through a thick cloud of green by the two brothers. All they could do to protect their lungs from the gas was to cover their mouths and noses with their hands. She squinted, cringing in fear. All the insane cries that filled the hallways earlier had gone quiet. Most of the patients, their inmates, were already dead.

"This way!"

Jasper and the second brother pulled her forward, nearly causing her to trip over her long gown. At last, they pulled through ugly thick cloud of green. But the gas was slowly trapping them at the back of the asylum. Their only hope now was the fireplace.

They all coughed for a brief second. Even her. The gas reeked so badly. What were they using? And why?

The second brother took his jacket, still coughing, and helped her wedge herself in the stone- walled chimney of the fireplace. "Okay. All you have to do is pull yourself up with the rope. My brother will pull you up."

She took the rope with trembling hands, then looked back at the brothers with uncertainty. Jasper nodded to the rope.

"Use your legs to climb," he said quietly.

She let go of the rope and sighed, already feeling her heart starting to break for her friend. She heard it in his voice. He didn't intend on escaping the gas.

She wanted to say something, anything, that might change his mind. But it was a lost cause. He already felt that there was nothing left for him here anymore. She gave him a gentle goodbye kiss on the cheek and turned to his brother. The one she loved. She could see he didn't understand his brother's intentions.

"Please hurry," she whispered.

"I will."

He held up her golden locket. The one she asked him to keep. She managed a small chuckle as she wiped a tear away.

"I promised I would give this back to you, remember?" he asked.

She smiled and threw her arms around him. He held her for a moment. He was the smallest of all his brothers; his frame was lean. Like hers. But he was build was strong. He was the only person she really felt safe with.

They slowly exchanged a gentle kiss, then he gently pushed her back into the chimney. "Go. I'll be right behind you."

She grabbed the rope, put her feet against the stony enclosed wall of the chimney, and started to climb. About one-third of the way up, she realized how hard it was. Every pull was a strain on her arms. As she climbed, she wondered how Jasper was going to tell his brother that he had already planned his fate. She nearly slipped when she heard the sound of arguing beneath her.

…

_Kibosh: Ghost Central_

Kibosh pulled the lever that summoned the train back to Ghost Central and plopped down at his desk. It was so hard to pull that lever. The next time he pulled it, the train would be taking one of the only things he had left that were precious to him. There weren't many things left that he loved. And being King of the Ghosts and all other supernatural creatures, there wasn't much room for anything else.

Just then, Snivel burst into the room. Kibosh rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like being irritated by the little runt today.

"Aaaannnnddd announcing….the loveliest and most capable of all ghost school teachers…. Miss Lily!"

"She's only substituting. She'll be back in four weeks," Kibosh snapped.

He smiled when his youngest daughter floated into the room and gracefully twirled around in a circle. "Do I look like a teacher, Daddy?"

"Oh you definitely do," Kibosh chuckled. "I was going to meet you at the station."

"I wanted to surprised you," she answered.

Kibosh felt a twinge of sadness as he glanced at his daughter. Of his three daughters, she had always been the spitting image of her mother. He saw it every day. Even in life. When he died, he remembered so desperately trying to keep her alive before becoming leader of the ghosts. She had the same brown curls her mother had. But, unlike her sisters, her hair only fell just to her shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face. Her dark blue eyes were dark and eager. She'd wrapped a long, green cardigan around her tiny frame.

"And a wonderful surprise it is. Did you say goodbye to your sisters?"

"Earlier this morning. They're working now."

Kibosh nodded. He noticed she was wearing the silver locket he'd given her and gently took it between his thumb and forefinger. Each girl had something of their mother's. When his wife was alive, she almost never took the thing off. Now it belonged to Lily.

"Snivel, go escort the new recruits," he said quietly. He didn't want the runt seeing anymore.

"But, sir… I…"

"BUT?" He grabbed his assistant where the collar would be if he were alive and gave him a good shake. Snivel was trying to reason his way out of it.

"Kibo- Kibo- Kibosh…"

"I said _go_, you little runt!" he growled.

With that, he tossed the fat little ghost out of his office window. Lily quickly poked her head out. "Snivel?! Are you okay?"

"Ah- I'm okay…" he called from somewhere below.

"Okay…" Lily whipped around. "Daddy! We told you to stop being so mean to him."

"It's good for his work ethic," Kibosh reasoned. He smiled when Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"You _do _realize where you going?" he asked, on a more serious note.

"Yes. A broken down schoolhouse in the middle of nowhere. Sounds exciting!"

Kibosh sighed. "It's nothing compared to what Ghost Central can offer-"

"I know, I know. But Daddy, not all schools are in Ghost Central. There's a whole world of ghost children out there. And I want the experience of teaching somewhere besides here. It's only for a month or so, Daddy."

"Right. And when your term is over, you _come straight home_."

"I know."

"And remember the rules."

"I know!"

She grabbed his huge, green hand with her tiny, pale one. "Daddy, promise me one thing. Please don't send Snivel to spy on me. I want to do this on my own."

Kibosh sighed and leaned back in his chair. That was a hard promise to make. How else was he supposed to watch over his little girl?

"Daddy…"

Kibosh hesitated, and then gave her a curt nod. Lily threw her arms around his neck in excitement. "Oh, thank you!"

Kibosh drew back to make stern eye contact with her, red eyes burning into her soft blue eyes. "Contact! Every day."

"Of course!"

They both turned their heads when the train let out a haunting toot, signaling its departure in five minutes. He gave Lily one last gentle hug. "You'd better hurry before I change my mind. I could pull that lever early, you know."

"Don't you dare! Those kids need a teacher. You said it yourself. No one skips training!"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and slowly floated toward the wall facing the train station. "Bye, Daddy. I'll miss you."

Kibosh watched as she disappeared through the wall. He waited out the five minutes that seemed more like five eternities, even giving her an extra minute to get settled. Why couldn't she be like her sisters, who were happy working in Ghost Central? But she wasn't. She was just like….

_Her mother. _

Kibosh sighed, dismissed all his thoughts, and pushed the lever.

...

_Casper_

He sat down in his desk next to Spooky and Poil and plopped the ruined book down on his desktop. Dr. Harvey had been the only one who could come up with a "reasonable solution." And that was to hang the book above the fire and hope for the best. The pages were dry, but he couldn't make heads of tails of the words or pictures anymore. The ink had run all over the place, and _dried _that way. And on top of that, he'd accidentally dropped it in the fire while trying to take it down. He managed to get it out, but not before the fire charred the covers and outer pages medium well.

Spooky burst into laughter. "What? Ya charred it, too?"

"We're dead. For eternity," Casper whimpered.

"That's impossible," Poil chimed, "you're already a ghost!"

Casper turned his face to the side to look at her, but didn't have the energy to answer. Spooky shook his head. "Oh, no no no no. You see, _I _made ya drop it…but _you's_ fed it to the fire. Leavin' _me _off the hook."

Casper growled under his breath. When Dr. Harvey laid eyes on the book, the only other suggestion he had was to tell Stretch and Fatso what happened (like _that _would make things better) then talk to Stinkie. Casper contemplated taking a very long vacation after school. Sure, maybe he could help Stinkie rewrite his stories…but how could he replace a gift from Stinkie's friend? He didn't even have any leads to who that might be! The Trio were usually more than happy to keep to themselves.

Just as he was about to disappear from depression, Ms. Banshee floated into the room with a younger, beautiful ghost right behind her. Casper, along with several other guys in the class, inched out of his seat and leaned back with a transfixed sigh, forgetting all about the book.

Ms. Banshee tried getting the class' attention. But the class was too far gone. Everyone and their neighbor were whispering back and forth.

Ms. Banshee tried her usual cordial method first. "Class, can we settle, please? Class. _Class…._"

Their chances had run out. Ms. Banshee clenched her fists, lips growing ten times their normal size.

"CLAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!" she bellowed. Casper noticed the young ghost behind her cringed along with the class.

When all was quiet, Ms. Banshee recovered and managed a sweet smile once again. "That's better. Now, you all remember that I will be away for a few weeks starting today. I'd like to introduce you to your new substitute! She comes all the way from Ghost Central. Class, I'd like you to meet Ms. Lily."

As Ms. Banshee spoke, Ms. Lily wrote her name on the blackboard at lightning speed. "Hello, class. I'm so happy to be here," she said in a melodic warm voice that rang with enthusiasm.

"I trust you'll be on your _best behavior_, won't you, class? If Ms. Lily has any trouble, she will give me a phone call."

Some of the class ducked behind their desks. No one wanted to give Ms. Banshee a bad phone call. Ms. Banshee stacked some papers on her desk and stuffed them in her bag. "And be sure to remind your parents and guardians to attend the parent-teacher meeting with Ms. Lily. So they can get to know her."

"Yes, Ms. Banshee!"

"Super! I'll see you in a few weeks. And remember; be on your scariest behavior for Ms. Lily."

"Bye, Ms. Banshee!" the class chimed in unison, waving her off.

Once she was gone, Ms. Lily kept the class going like she'd been there for years. She flipped the blackboard over to another side as she spoke. "Well, as Ms. Banshee said, my name is Ms. Lily. I was trained to teach in Ghost Central, and that's where I come from. I'm also eager to see the town today. And it's so beautiful I thought that, if we get through our activity, we could dismiss class a little early today since the parent-teacher meeting is tonight! What do you say?"

"Yeah!" the class cheered. Casper blinked. Dismissed early on the first day? She sure knew how to start the term.

Ms. Lily giggled. "That's what I thought. Well, I want to get to meet each and every one of you before the day is over. And what better way to get to know each other than an activity?"

The classroom filled with a mixture of false agreements and groans. Ms. Lily went over to the blackboard. "Oh, don't worry. It's easy, and I think you'll have a lot of fun. You get a grade just for participation."

On the board, she wrote "Mirror Exercise" in big letters. "So, what do you know about the element of surprise?" she asked. "Any thoughts?"

"It is one of the most important properties of a scare," someone answered.

"Right!" she chimed. "What is a scare without surprise? And that is the most important thing to think about during this exercise. Now, two of you will demonstrate to the class with me. The rest of you will demonstrate with partners."

Casper hid behind his desk. He had no intention of participating. He _hated _scaring, and he hated getting in front of the class even more. Ms. Lily paced the front of the classroom a moment as she counted heads, then gently pulled him and Spooky to the front before they could say anything.

"Why don't we go by rows? Everyone, the neighbor to your left is your partner!" she said.

Next, she spoke directly to them. "I'm sure you gentleghosts wouldn't mind partnering with me for the class, would you?"

"Not at all, Ms. Lily. I'm your ghost!" Spooky said, sticking his nose in the air and gesturing to himself. Casper rolled his eyes and remained silent.

"And what are your names?" she asked.

"Name's Spooky," he said.

"Spooky…"

She marked his name in her book before turning to Casper. "And what is your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Casper," he answered shyly. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled and started to mark his name in the book. Her blue eyes flashed when the sound of laughter erupted from the class.

"_Hush_ please," she said in the sharpest tone they'd heard from her yet.

"With all due respect, Ms. Lily, I don't think Casper's the ghost to fill the post," Spooky tried.

"I'll be the judge of that," she said quietly. "Now, let's begin."

Casper gaped at her in shock. He'd never had a teacher stand up for him before. He watched with the rest of the class and she pushed the frame of a stand up mirror to the front of the room. Only the mirror didn't have a mirror. Just a frame.

"Now, the purpose of this exercise is to catch your neighbor off guard. For example, if it's my turn, I will imitate everything Spooky does. Like a reflection. Then, when he least expects it, I come up with a simple scare to surprise him. See? It's easy, fun, and good for a laugh. Care to join me, Spooky?"

"Right away, Ms. Lily."

"Good. Now, act like you're alone in front of a mirror practicing for a rehearsal of some kind. I'll do the rest."

Spooky hesitated a moment, then faced Ms. Lily from the other side of the frame. Ms. Lily mimicked his every movement to a tee. The class laughed when she mirrored Spooky taking off his hat and taking a bow. Then Spooky tried pulling a fast one by pretending the check his teeth in the "mirror." Meanwhile, Ms. Lily chose her moment and morphed up a scary dark blue face with red eyes and sharp teeth. She managed a deep, growling noise, staring right into Spooky's eyes. Spooky immediately lunged away from the mirror. Ms. Lily changed back, innocently clasping her hands behind her back with a triumphant smile.

"You see what I did there, class? Sometimes it takes a human getting used to a routine before you can surprise them. Observation is the key."

The class smiled and "oohhed," eager to see more. Ms. Lily helped Spooky up. "Now, Spooky, it's your turn."

Spooky smiled eagerly when he got the point and mimicked Ms. Lily as she gracefully spun in circle in front of the frame, like she was dancing. Spooky did his best to keep up as he tried to find his opportunity. Finally, when Ms. Lily turned her back, he whirled around her like a whirlwind before appearing in front of her. His face turned a sickly green, and he must have blown it up to twice its normal size.

"_BOO!" _he screamed in a scrappy voice. Ms. Lily startled and backed away, now on Spooky's side of the mirror.

"Ooohhh…." she exclaimed, pretending to shiver. "Very good, Spooky! You almost started my heart beating again! Give him a hand, class."

Spooky clasped his hands behind his back and smirked at Casper before returning to his seat. Ms. Lily called him over. "Alright, Casper! It's all yours! We will skip my scare for the sake of time."

Casper backed off, suddenly wishing he could just turn invisible. "Uhh… I think Spooky's right. I'm not really cut out for this kind of thing."

The class started talking back and forth in agreement. Ms. Lily quickly silenced them. "SHH!"

"Why ever not, Casper?"

He might as well go ahead and tell her. "I'm the kind of the 'friendly ghost.'" he said quietly.

"Oh, but friendliness is what makes your scare the most surprising."

She gently turned him to face the mirror frame. "Just wait and see. Besides, you're not doing anything wrong. This game is fun to me," she said.

"Really?" Casper asked. "So if I scare in this…you think it's…fun?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorites. Did you not hear the class laughing a few minutes ago?"

"I guess…"

"Come on, give it a try. All you have to do is pick the right moment to surprise me, that's all."

Casper hesitated a moment, thinking about what she said. Well, when she put it _that _way… This would be the first time he'd willingly participated a class activity. He twirled around a few times in a circle, trying to think of something to do. Ms. Lily was keeping time perfectly. Finally, an idea popped into his head. He looked into the mirror, then puffed his chest out, changing into the same super hero outfit he'd morphed into for Kat. Ms. Lily changed into her own version of a super hero. Casper grinned back at her, then turned invisible. She did the same.

He whipped behind where he knew she'd be and chose his moment to reappear.

"BOOOOO!" he droned, crossing his eyes and showing sharp teeth. Ms. Lily appeared and instantly backed away from him, hands clasped in front of her chest with a smile.

"Ooohhh! Very good, Casper! I think you surprised us all!"

Casper looked back at the class. Some of them were staring at him with their mouths open while others actually _clapped _for him. Casper blushed and returned to his seat. He wasn't expecting his scare to be nearly as good as Spooky's.

Ms. Lily took a seat at Ms. Banshee's desk. "Alright, let's move on. Who's next?"

Casper watched as the rest of his classmates took their turns. For the audience, it was actually pretty funny to watch. Maybe this new substitute wouldn't be so bad after all…


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Reunion

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews so far. You guys have been awesome! Please R&R or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions for the story! Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry if this next chapter seems short/lacking in details. But there is a very sweet moment in this chapter and a few more interesting details. I love to know how you interact with the story, so if you have any guesses on connections between characters, by all means, take a guess in a review! **

**Chapter 3 Beautiful Reunion**

_Friendship, Maine_

The first brother sat on the edge of his bed, repeatedly running his long thin hands through his black hair. His breathing increased in speed when the sound of the child's crying grew louder and louder. Suddenly, he sensed that he wasn't alone in his room anymore. His violet eyes filled with tears when he found the child hovering in front of him once more.

"_What do ya want?! What? What!_" he yelled.

The child didn't respond. It never indicated it even heard him. It just hovered there in front of him. Crying and crying and crying. Suddenly, he leapt from his bed and lurched out of the room. There was only one thing left to try. His melted into the shadows of Whipstaff and took the steps three at a time, trying to make it down the staircase as fast as possible.

"Wait!" he called to his brothers. "I-I want to come with you!"

No response. They were already gone. He was alone in the Manor. He spun around in a circle, trying to think of what to do. Then, he burst through the doors and out into the howling night air.

…

_Stretch_

The lead ghost of Whipstaff Manor stared at his nephew in disbelief. "Whadd'ya mean you ruined Stinkie's book, bulbhead?"

Casper held a charred, wrinkly book to his chest of the verge of tears. He didn't even know what Casper was talking about.

"He trusted me with the book and Spooky made me drop it. Then I tried drying it in front of the fire and it fell and… He's going to cross me over! Uncle Stretch, it was an accident!" he wailed.

Suddenly, Stretch saw what the "big deal" might be. "Ya mean the book he always wrote those stinky stories in?"

Casper nodded. "He said it was from a friend and to be careful with it. I didn't even have it one night and I _dropped _it…"

"Well, whadd'ya whining to _me _for, Shortsheet? Tell _him_."

"I _can't_, Uncle Stretch. He's going to be so mad at me…"

"No, he ain't. He'll get over it, Casper."

Suddenly, Casper thrust himself into Stretch's arms. Stretch was so shocked, he gradually returned the hug. He still didn't understand why the Bulbhead was wasting his day with this, but Casper rarely let anything get to him. This was one of those rare occasions where Stretch was actually _concerned _for his nephew. Between that and being worried about Stinkie's distance, it might be worth his time. He gently lifted Casper and placed him back in the air, trying his best to laugh it off so Casper would calm down.

"Look, kid… Just don't say nuttin' to him today. Or even 'til he _asks _for it. Let him go to that parent-teacher conference thing with ya. Then I'll help ya talk to him, if it bothers ya so bad."

"Yeah, but… he said it was from a friend and…"

"That it was, Shortsheet. But every ghost knows these things don't last forever."

"But-"

"But nuttin'. Give it ta me."

Casper hesitated, then handed the book over. Stretch took it and tossed it under his bed. He grabbed Casper by the cheek and pulled him through the manor.

"Now, I wanna eat. So get in that kitchen and _cook somethin'_!"

He dragged Casper into the kitchen where everyone else was already sitting. The fleshies were waiting patiently. Fatso and Stinkie banged their silverware on the table.

"Food! Food! Food!" they chanted.

Stretch tossed Casper into the stove and took his seat. Five minutes later, Casper emerged with six hands balancing six pizzas. He slid each one down the length of the table as everyone drooled over them.

Stretch smirked, trying to decide with one to dig into first. "That'll do!"

Fatso had already gobbled down three pieces. Stretch and Stinkie each worked on their first piece of pepperoni. Casper looked at the clock and nudged Stinkie.

"Uncle Stinkie, we have to hurry. The conference starts in thirty minutes."

Stinkie flinched. "_Today?_"

Just then, Spooky and Poil flew through the wall. Stretch and Fatso grinned at Stinkie, secretly mocking him for getting stuck with the task.

Spooky immediately got distracted by the buffet. "Ooohhh, pizza!"

"Ready to go?" Poil asked Stinkie.

Stinkie noticed his brothers smirking at him. "Lemme eat first Bulbheads," he said grouchily.

Casper woofed down his second piece and pulled on Stinkie's arm. "No time, Uncle Stinkie!"

Stinkie objected, but Casper kept pulling. He just managed to snatch one more piece of pepperoni and mushroom pizza before leaving the table.

"Save some for me!" he called.

"Oh, sure, Stink! 'Cause there's plenty here, already. Where's the rest, Buldhead?!" Stretch bellowed.

"No time!" Casper called from somewhere outside.

Stretch and Fatso sat there in disbelief. How did Casper expect _them _to thrive on only six pizzas? Not counting the pieces the fleshies and Spooky had already eaten.

"Hey, guys… There's four pizzas left…" Dr. Harvey reasoned.

"There's plenty here," Kat sassed.

"Shut up, skinbag! Shouldn't you know how much we eat by now?" Stretch barked.

"Piss off," she said under her breath.

"Guys…" Dr. Harvey tried.

"See if you get anything from Italy," Stretch sneered as Fatso gobbled down two whole pizzas at a time.

…

_Casper_

Casper's eyes drifted to his uncle's face as they made their way to the schoolhouse. Uncle Stinkie didn't seem to have much patience today.

"So who is this new teacher anyway, Shortsheet? And how long is this going to take?" Stinkie yawned.

"She's from Ghost Central. And her name's… Oh! There she is now!"

As if on cue, Ms. Lily hovered outside the schoolhouse with a stack of folders in one arm, ready to greet his classmates and their families. Casper dragged Stinkie along and stopped right next to Ms. Lily.

He flinched when he heard Stinkie gasp behind him. For some reason, Casper felt the grip Stinkie held on his shoulder loosen. Ms. Lily turned to them before he could say anything, ready to greet the next family.

"Casper! I-"

Ms. Lily gasped when she spotted Stinkie. All the folders fell to the floor when both hands flew to her face.

"Stinkie…" she gasped.

Casper watched as his uncle dove to help her pick up the folders. His green eyes never left hers as he handed the folders back to her. Spooky elbowed Casper in the back when he noticed Stinkie's fingers brushed hers as she took them back.

"I'm certainly glad to see you again," Ms. Lily said quietly. She never blinked, like she was in shock.

Stinkie's voice quivered, unusually gentle and quiet when he responded.

"I'm certainly glad to see you too," he said with the sweetest smile Casper had ever seen him exchange with anyone.

Ms. Lily giggled quietly. Casper was happy to stand by and watch the beautiful scene before him. His Uncle Stinkie _knew _her! Both adult ghosts startled when Spooky cleared his throat.

Ms. Lily quickly handed a folder to Stinkie. "Oh! Ah… This is Casper's."

"Oh! We also need… Spooky and Poil's," Stinkie stammered.

Ms. Lily flipped through the stack, trying to find their names. "Wow. I didn't realize…"

"Uh, these are our nephews. We're kinda Poil's ghostfathers," Stinkie chuckled nervously. "School enrollment purposes, you know."

Ms. Lily found their folders and handed them both over to Stinkie. "Well, you're raising them wonderfully. They're all brilliant students."

"Oh. Good to know," Stinkie said carelessly. He kept a gentle, distant grip on Casper's shoulder as they made their way to a row of available desks on the left side of the classroom. It was almost like he needed support. Casper's eyes darted to meet his uncle's.

"You…._know _her?"

Stinkie still hadn't sat down in a seat. His green eyes were hazy and stunned. His response surprised Casper. Stinkie, probably the second hardest uncle for him to connect with, was about to ask him a legit question.

"Casper, I…"

Just then, Ms. Lily floated to the front of the classroom, ready to start the meeting. Stinkie sighed and slumped down in his seat.

"We… went through training together," he said shortly.

"Oh," Casper answered. He wasn't so sure.

Ms. Lily flew through the meeting fast, and the parents and guardians seemed to be immediately charmed by her. After introducing herself and giving the parents a summary of each kid's progress, she dismissed the meeting and offered for anyone with questions to stay. The rest were free to go or to enjoy the snacks she'd left for them. Stinkie watched her in awe. Every time Ms. Lily's eyes wandered in his direction, Casper noticed that she'd take a deep breath and turn away so she could finish the meeting.

After the meeting, Stinkie sat at the desk and thumbed through the pages of the folders she'd given them.

Casper tapped him on the shoulder. "Uncle Stinkie?"

"I still don't understand how this stuff works for Spooky and Poil. We've never had to fill out one of these for them before," Stinkie stated. "Do we really have to mess with this, Shortsheet?"

Casper shrugged. "I don't know. Ask her."

Stinkie sighed and flipped through Casper's folder next. He frowned when he got to Casper's report card. His eyes lit up when he got to the last line.

"_You _made an A today, Bulbhead?!"

Casper was just as surprised as he was. "In Mirrors? Yeah. I guess I did."

Stinkie gathered him into a hug so tight that Casper's head inflated. "Finally! Do you know what this means, Casper? Keep this up and your stealth insurance will go back down! Who got you to scare?"

"Uh… Ms. Lily said the Mirror Exercise was just a game… I didn't really meant to scare…"

"Oh." Stinkie closed the folder and noticed that Ms. Lily was helping the last parent. He got out of the desk chair and floated in her direction with the folders. Spooky came up to Casper just as Stinkie laid the folders down on Ms. Lily's desk and started talking. They both seemed delighted, and a little nervous.

"Casper, ya want we should go to the snack table?"

Casper was just about to ask how Spooky could possibly be hungry after all that pizza. Then he noticed Spooky's expression when he tilted his head toward the table outside.

"Oh. Yeah… Sure."

As soon as they were outside, Spooky dragged Casper to one of the windows outside the schoolhouse and peeked in.

"Casper, did ya see dat? _He _likes her."

Casper shrugged. "How do you know?"

"Do they _look _like they're talkin' about school papers?!" Spooky snapped.

Casper peeked in. Stinkie gently closed the folders and laid them to the side. He and Ms. Lily looked…sad.

"Wonder what happened?" Poil asked. Casper startled. He'd almost forgotten she was still there.

Casper shrugged. Poil wasn't one to come up with the right question very often. "Good point."

"Beats me. Let's find out! Casper, you go in!" Spooky said eagerly.

Before he could object, Casper found himself being shoved through the doorway. Almost everyone had gone home by now. The only ones left in the schoolhouse were Stinkie and Ms. Lily. Casper shyly clasped his hands behind his back and watched them. They were leaning close to each other, talking quietly back and forth. Their eyes never lost contact with each other, and were so bright they looked like they might cry. Once Stinkie whispered something that made Ms. Lily giggle quietly. Neither ghost noticed Casper. It was…kind of a beautiful thing to watch. He'd seen Stinkie smile a lot, but not like he was right now.

Casper recovered and tried rattling things to make noise. He even tried shaking a desk back and forth. They never looked up. Stinkie just chuckled at something Ms. Lily told him and whispered something else. Casper sighed and cleared his throat.

"Ah-_HEM_!"

The two ghosts startled and leapt away from each other. Stinkie chuckled and folded his hands.

"Oh, Casper! Ready to go?" he asked in an usually nice tone.

Suddenly an idea popped into Casper's head. If Ms. Lily knew Stinkie… she had to know Stretch and Fatso. "Well, I guess… Does Ms. Lily want to come back with us for dinner? I can always make more pizza…"

Stinkie's eyes flew open wide. He chuckled nervously. The way people do when they want you to stop talking. "Ahh… I think dinner's long gone, Bulbhe- Casper. And the place is a mess."

Ms. Lily patted his head. "Oh, thank you, Casper. But I have some things to do before class tomorrow. Besides, I ate a long time ago."

Casper went with it. "Oh, okay…"

Ms. Lily smiled. "And we'll get those grades up for you, Casper. You did so well today! It is possible to be friendly and scare at the same time. Well, that's how I got my name."

"Lily?" Casper asked.

"Yeah… 'cause she's _sweeeet_…." Stinkie teased.

Lily? Sweet? Suddenly, something else dawned on Casper. His Uncle Stinkie was around and he didn't smell one foul thing! To make sure, Casper took a quick whiff of the air.

_Stinkie's smell. _Right now, Stinkie didn't have a smell!

"He's just jealous," Ms. Lily teased as they floated out the room.

"Right," Stinkie droned as he handed Spooky and Poil's folders back to them. "Well, come on, Casper."

Casper had a thousand questions he wanted to ask as they flew home. But he couldn't quite find the right way to ask. And Stinkie floated in a daze, like he'd been on a one way trip to Cloud 9.

"So… She went to ghost school with you?" Casper asked.

"Yes," Stinkie sighed.

"Do… Uncle Stretch and Uncle Fatso know her?"

Casper yelped when Stinkie stopped short and grabbed his shoulder with such a strong grip it hurt. Stinkie realized what he had done and immediately drew his hand back.

"Sorry. Um, Casper? Maybe it would be better if, uh, you didn't tell Stretch and Fatso about her yet, huh?" he stammered.

Casper tilted his head. "Why?"

Stinkie shrugged. "I… can't explain it. Just do it for me, Bulbhead. I'll try to make it up to ya somehow. I-"

"Okay," Casper replied.

Stinkie seemed surprised by his willingness to help him. He took a deep breath of relief. "Well, alright then. Let's go home."

Casper watched as Stinkie flew ahead of him. He waited a moment, then took flight after him. Who _was t_his new teacher? One thing he knew for sure: Stinkie's smell was back.

**That's it for now. Good? Terrible? I'll try to update around my classes as much as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect for Now

**Hey, everyone! So I've finally decided to name brother 1, 2, and 3. I'm sure you've guessed which one is which by now. One big thing: I remembered that Casper's father is actually somewhat named in the movie by the initials of "J.T." Victor's name has been changed to the name Jasper. Sorry about that. I like to try to stay as close to the movie as possible, haha. **

**Just in case….**

**Victor now = Jasper (4****th**** brother)**

**Lily keeps her name in the afterlife**

**Brother 1= Mark**

**Brother 2= Charley**

**Brother 3= Oliver**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading so far!**

**PS- We have a little mystery/romance!**

**Chapter 4 Perfect For Now**

_Outside Grounds of the Asylum: Before Escape Attempt_

"What did they do to your hair?"

The second brother gently took one of the soft brown curls between his thumb and forefinger, shocked. Lily looked ashamed. Only a week ago, her hair had been as long as any woman's of the time. Now, it was chopped off. It barely came past her shoulders. And it looked like the layers of her thick hair were uneven.

"They cut it off," Lily said quietly. When her blue eyes met his, they were filled with shame, maybe resent.

"It doesn't look bad…" The third brother picked up another sandwich as he fumbled for the right word. "It looks….convenient."

Lily laughed delicately. "Well, I suppose that's true… It's lighter," she joked.

The second brother spoke before he knew what he was saying. "You still look so beautiful. Even more so."

He instantly regretted the words as soon as he said them. His eyes darted over to his older brother. He rarely came with them to visit at all. And when he did, they chose their words carefully. There was only so much he would stand for. The frown lines on his older brother's thin face deepened when he heard this. He kept his violet eyes fastened on the observers, people who paid to be amused by having a picnic as they watched the insane. There was a family with three kids laughing at a man that kept spinning in circles under the sun. Like his brothers, the oldest brother thought the whole system was sickening, but he never said anything.

"So what'd ya do?" he asked. "To make them do that to your hair?"

Jasper, who had been silent pretty much the whole time as he kept his eyes fixed on the observers, seemed disgusted by his brother's conclusions. He leaned his elbow on his knee and pointed at him with the same hand he held an apple in.

"I'll tell you what she did, Mark. Nothing. I sat there and watched. She's lucky it still looks decent! Look at what they do to people who actually act out."

All three brothers looked in the direction he waved his hand in. There were many women there, wondering around without purpose, their eyes void and hazy. They hardly had any hair left; some spots were even bald from being clipped too close. Mark sighed and kept his eyes fastened on them. His black hair blew in the wind and, like his brother; he had loosened his collar and neck tie.

Lily broke the awkward silence with an honest answer. "I answered a question, and it wasn't the answer they were hoping for."

"And what was that?" Mark snapped.

"Same as Jasper. Except that I see my father. He passed away this year, but it's like…he came back. He kept trying to talk to me but…I wouldn't listen."

Mark turned his head and crossed his arms. He'd grown weary of this story. "Well, ya see him. Why not go ahead and talk to him too, huh?" he teased, voice ringing with sarcasm.

Lily twisted the piece of grass between her fingers. "I was afraid."

Mark's harsh violet eyes immediately softened. He took a deep breath and sighed. For a brief second, it was like he had compassion for her. Lily tossed the blade of grass back on the ground. "Wish I had now."

"Well… least ya have curly hair. Woman with straight hair couldn't cover _that _up," Mark grumbled.

His way of trying to cheer her up was still a little too harsh for his younger brothers.

"Mark!" they scolded.

Lily and Jasper looked at each other and started to laugh. Lily's tinkling laugh drowned out Jasper, who hardly managed a chuckle. His brothers missed his laugh: so joyful it could fill the whole manor. He was once an ambitious, traveling inventor. When his family died, it was like whatever used to light up his eyes died right along with them. The third brother scooted closer to Lily and offered her something wrapped in a napkin to cheer her up.

"Here you go, Lily. Made it myself."

"You don't cook! You'd eat it first," Mark muttered. Even Jasper cracked a smile.

"Oh thank you, Oliver." Lily gently removed the napkin and gasped when she saw that he'd brought her a chocolate éclair. "Heavens, is this real?"

"Where'd you get that?" the second brother asked.

"I made it."

"No, you didn't."

"Alright… So it's from the bakery. What do you want me to do, Charley? I eat, I don't cook."

"Ya got that right," Charley retorted.

They all laughed. Charley enjoyed the sight of Lily's beautiful, sweet smile. Jasper watched Oliver's laugh filled the grounds. Mark frowned toward Lily and bowed his head. Neither Jasper nor Lily deserved to be in this dreadful place. Even being in the fresh air was humiliating, being mocked by all these spectators. They all glanced up when shadows loomed over them.

It was a well-off family, probably as well-off as they were. But a proper family. A slim mother, broad father, and two children. All sneering at them, following their normal blind traditions.

"I wonder what they laugh at Fredrick," the wife pondered.

"Who knows what's in their corrupted minds? Probably seeing the 'dead' as we speak. Bless the McFaddens. 'Entertaining' them in the form of a picnic instead of observing from a safe distance. Maybe the whole family's insane-"

The father never finished his thought. Mark sprung to his feet and, with one fling of his lanky fist, sent the father stumbling backwards. The asylum attendants were already coming that way. Jasper and Oliver were already restraining Mark and the father of the other family. They were all yelling at each other.

Charley watched helplessly, then noticed that Lily was gone when he turned around. He chased after her without thinking. Her white dress blew behind her as she skirted across the green grass. Despite all the beauty around them, she was heading for the eerie asylum. Its rusting walls and barred windows looming over them like a trap.

"Lily!"

He didn't catch her in time. She darted past the attendants guarding the entrance and disappeared into the dark hallways. They wouldn't let him pass.

"Please, I- I just want to see her…" he begged.

"I'm sorry. No visitors allowed in unless you want to pay," one of them said flatly.

"_Pay?_" he asked, flabbergasted.

"If you don't want to pay, _I'll _take favors from her," said a voice behind him.

Charley turned around to see the speaker. It was an older man with change in hand. Suddenly, he was sick to his stomach. Lily and Jasper never mentioned that they had to go through _this_, too. They didn't know! Why had they not said anything?

He had to protect her. Protect Lily. Even if it meant his reputation.

"You mean you _let _these people violate the patients here? How is that-"

"Sir, if you're not going to pay, step aside."

He knew there was no way to reason with them. The police were right outside the grounds. They knew. He pulled out his old change purse. "How much?"

"Depends on how much time you wish to have with her."

"As much as this will buy."

The attendants looked at one another in surprise. But they just shrugged and shooed away the rest of the suitors for the evening. Lily was free, but some other poor woman would just have to deal with them in her place.

Charley quietly opened the door to Lily's sad, dark little room and stepped inside. "Lily…"

Lily startled and whipped around, whipping fresh tears from her face. "You _paid _them!" she gasped in disbelief.

Charley held up his hands. "No, no. It's not what you think. I-I went after you and…. Lily, _why _didn't you tell me they were doing this to you?"

She ducked her head and sniffed. The uneven layers of her curly hair fell all around her face. "I guess because… It wouldn't make a difference. And it's not something I want to think about when it's over. A woman shouldn't talk of such things, you know."

Charley felt his heart sinking for her. What in the world were they doing to his brother, then?

"Why did you run away early? We still had…time…left."

"I felt humiliated," Lily cried. "Maybe I really am crazy and shouldn't be in your family's company. I just wanted to…come here and get this whole thing over with."

Charley took her in his arms when she burst into tears. He stood there a while, holding her and letting her cry. "You're not crazy."

"How would you know? You don't see past loved ones!" she wailed.

Charley chuckled. "You're wrong. I see my nephew. Ever since they took Jasper away. Oliver sees it, too."

Lily looked up at him with wide dark blue eyes. "And no one believes you?"

"Mark doesn't. Society doesn't…"

Lily giggled and leaned her head on his chest. "Mark, why did you pay them?"

"To spend time with you. To buy you some time. I don't want any favors."

Charley crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees. Lily hesitated, then sat down beside him.

"You did that for me?"

"Yes."

"You realize people will-"

"I don't care."

Lily's face crumpled. She reached up and gently touched his face and smoothed his oily black hair away from his face. Charley let her and made eye contact, but didn't touch her.

"You're a good man, Charley. You're not like anyone else."

"You're not like anyone else either," he replied nervously. "I knew that the first time I saw you."

"When you first visited Jasper?"

"Yes."

Lily laughed and let her hand drop. "So how much time do I have?" she asked with a feeling of dread.

"All evening," he answered.

Her jaw dropped. "You paid that _much_? Charley…"

"No," he answered suddenly. "I don't want any of those brutes touching you. I mean, how can they _do _this? It makes me furi-"

He took a deep breath before the anger got to him. "Do they hurt you?" he whispered.

Lily opened her mouth slightly, then stopped like she didn't know what to say. After a long pause, she spoke in a distant flat tone. "I always thought that this kind of thing…would only happen….when I was in love. My sisters and I used to dream about it. It all seems so silly now."

Charley tried to keep from blushing. "No. It doesn't sound silly at all," he said quietly.

They sat there a long time before Lily spoke again. "Charley? Will you… stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. I'm happy to stay," he said.

Lily sighed in relief and leaned into his chest once more. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight because she was shaking. He wanted more than anything to get her, to get Jasper, out of this dreadful place. How _dare _they let the town talk them into sending Jasper here? How _dare _they put a remarkable girl like Lily, someone who'd lost their entire family, away in an asylum like this?

Gradually, slowly, they shared a gentle kiss. It took them both by surprise, but soon there was nothing else in the world. They became lost in each other's grace and strength and beauty. Charley had never kissed a girl before, and Lily was scared. They both trembled at first, then they drew back and smiled at each other with bright eyes. They kissed again, this time allowing themselves to melt into each other's warmth.

Suddenly, his heart burst with joy. He loved her. He knew it. And, for now, it was so perfect.

Lily laughed when Charley picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Right there in that dark and gloomy room. He didn't care that his brothers were probably wondering where he was. Or about anything else. He didn't want to leave.

He set Lily back on her feet and caressed both sides of her face. "I want to know everything there is to know about you," he whispered.

…

_Stinkie_

Sometime later that night, Stinkie traced the patterns of the golden locket, still numb from what just happened at the parent-teacher conference. She'd found her way back to him. Even though he wasn't allowed to go to her. Once more, he was with his soul mate. But, wish as he might, they could never be together. He would never be allowed to give her this locket.

Or the beautiful engagement ring still nestled inside it.

He was supposed to give it to her. That night. But he never got to. And, even in death, he never would.

She remembered they were forbidden lovers from training. That's all. As for the rest, her memory had been wiped long ago. She could never remember who he truly was without remembering…that night.

And no one, living or dead, deserved to have that memory.

Stinkie tucked the locket back inside his box and went back to sleep.

**Sorry it's shorter than planned, guys. Classes started back. Ugh. I'll update as much as possible. And don't worry! There's much more of this story to be told! Confused? Making sense? Thanks for the awesome support!**


End file.
